Dueling with Lockhart
by DrowningDemons
Summary: Just a small one-shot of Miri Hope Lily Potter getting extremely upset with the fraud Lockhart... It may be confusing at first but will end up making sense later in it. (Will be making a large story of years 1-7 for Fem!Harry/George) Rated T just in case


**Just a little one chapter drabbley thing! I got the idea from a different fanfiction x3 I'm just extremely frustrated with Lockhart, which is why I wrote this. Lol. Enjoy xxx**

She didn't really care what anyone thought of her, anymore. Honestly, who cares? It didn't matter that she was Miri Hope Lilly Potter. It didn't matter that she was the famous "Girl-Who-Lived", the one to vanquish the "Great Dark Lord". All she wanted was to be out of the limelight. she wanted to still be best friends with Fred and George, pranking the entire school as the new Marauder era. Of course, something always had to happen. Whether it was accidental magic, saving the Philosopher's stone, and now everyone thinking she was the one letting out the monster petrifying students (She wasn't going to admit that she actually was related to Slytherin). Anyways, everyone in the castle from the year before knew of Miri's temper, which she inherited from her mother, and everyone who wasn't dull knew not to anger her. As Miri's hair started to go from the normal raven hair color she inherited from her father, to a dark midnight black, all the students were slowly backing away from where she was sitting. Not that Lockhart seemed to notice.

"Alright, well let's see, Miri, come on up, help me reenact Wandering with Werewolves." Lockhart said, motioning for the girl to come up.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not going to get up and help you with your stupid reenactments! You're such a fraud! I don't know how people haven't even realized! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TEACH THE CLASS SOMETHING, USE YOUR WAND FOR ONCE AND DUEL ME IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" Miri's voice started in a steel calm, but escalated to a yell heard across the school, where the 3rd year class holding Fred and George in Transfiguration heard it.

"Well I don't know if you're ready for dueling yet..."

"YOU'VE STARTED A DUELING CLUB! I KNOW HOW TO BLOODY DUEL!" of course the school could still hear her, and everyone was frantically whispering, or listening.

"Alright, I guess. When?" He asked nervously, rubbing his hands together.

Still fuming, she screamed. "RIGHT BLOODY NOW, IN THE GREAT HALL!" and he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, going to great hall.

All the students rushed out of their classrooms, some faster than others, namely Fred and George Weasley. As everyone crowded into the Great Hall, they saw the Weasley twins whispering with a smirking Miri.

Miri kissed George's cheek, hugged Fred, and they left so the dueling wards could be set up.

Once it was all set up they took their places. They bowed, one confidently, one nervous, and it started.

Miri casted a silent Reducto. Some in the audience gasped, and Lockhart barely got out of the way of the curse.

"Stupefy!" Lockhart screamed, but to no luck. She easily side-stepped the spell, and laughed.

"Is that all you've got? Come on, use a spell from one of your books!" She laughed, and side-stepped another screamed Stupefy.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Confundo!" Lockhart shouted, growing sweaty.

Miri was easily able to dodge the first two, but on the third, she lazily said "Protegro," and her sheild appeared, dissapating the spell.

Everyone was watching with awe, as no one had actually known that Miri was actually 13 instead of 12, and had spent a year in a time chamber with goblins. They didn't know that she had a few blocks removed on her growth, magical core, and magical abilities. They didn't know she was just as powerful as a seventh year. They knew none of that. Not yet, at least.

Miri decided she needed to end this duel. She decided to actually go with the plan that she, George, and Fred had come up with. She started muttering incoherently, and waving her wand in a complicated matter. Then, she shoved her wand towards Lockhart and a bright, killer curse green jet of light sped towards Lockhart. Everyone gasped, believing that she had done a version of the killing curse, but when it hit Lockhart, there was a loud banging noise, and such a blinding light, everyone closed their eyes. When they opened them, most of the student population burst out laughing. There were bright, neon green letters spelling "FRAUDHART" above his now bald head, a wig and a perfect set of teeth off to the side. Lockhart was wearing a tutu and and a pink ballerina leotard, reenacting the nutcracker. Miri walked over to where Lockhart was and picked up his wand.

"Told you all he was a fraud but nooo," She said, "You just thought he was perfect. If he managed to cure one werewolf, why not all of them? That would make him even more famous than he is. If he were a real defense professor, he probably would have taught us something! So, if that's not proof enough for you, tough luck because you're not getting anymore." And Miri walked off the stage, grabbed Fred and George, hearing absolute silence from the Great Hall.

-Half hour later-

Miri, George, Fred, Hermione, Katie, Daphne, and Blaise were all lounging in Miri's grandmother's old room. The 'Scary Seven' were all gathered around the fire on the love seats and sofas, with George and Miri the closest to the fire on a love seat. They opted out of going down to the Great Hall and decided to stay in there to eat dinner later that evening. Until then, they were talking, doing homework, or playing exploding snap. Miri and George were just cuddling until he whispered in her ear "Let's get out of here," his breath tickled her ear, and she shivered.

"Well, where'd we go?" She had turned and leaned to whisper in his ear, returning the favor. "I mean, we're avoiding the school population, and our little group is in here..." she trailed off. Where would they go?

"Trust me on this," George got off the love seat, and with a shouted "We'll be back before dinner!" they left as George led her through the corridors.

They walked around for what seemed like 5 minutes, until they stopped at a portrait of a beautiful blonde women with eyes the shade of Miri's.

"Hello George, it's good to see you again," She said to him, smiling. Then, she looked at miri, looked her up and down. "So you've brought one of my heirs?"

George winked at the portrait, and replied, "Oh Callidora, you know I just can't stay away. But yes, I've brought your lovely heir with me. Also, Dungbombs." He winked one more time as she opened, letting them go past her, to an old looking staircase.

George led her up the staircase to an old door. He opened it, and Miri gasped. It was modernly furnished, and had a perfect view of the Quidditch field. There was a large fireplace, with sofas and a single love seat around it, a few tables, a bookshelf, and a few cabinets.

"George,: Miri gasped, after regaining the ability to move her tongue,"What is this?"

"This," He gestured to the room, "Is where Fred and I disappear to every once in a while."

He looked at her. She was truly beautiful. She had messy raven hair, a few freckles under her eyes and on the bridge of her nose, and those bright, emerald green eyes. He leaned down, and captured her lips with his. He snaked his arms around her waist, as she tangled her fingers in his hair. They parted, breathing heavily, and Miri closed her eyes, leaning her head on his chest. He picked her up, and walked over to one of the couches. He grabbed a blanket, and put her on his lap and sandwiched both of them into the blanket. He lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, and he kissed her again. This time, it was more passionate, than soft and loving, and Miri pulled him as close to her as she could. They broke apart, breathing heavily, and Miri laid her head on his chest. She could hear his slightly erratic heartbeat and closed her eyes. She almost fell asleep when she felt a pair of lips going down her neck.

"Geooorrrgggeee let me sleep," She whined, poking his cheek.

"We still have to get back to your grandmother's room and-" the chime for five minutes until dinner chimed through the castle, informing it's inhabitants. George picked up Miri (With little protest) and carried her down the stairs, all the way back to her grandmother's room. He put her down right in front of the entrance, and said the password ("I need not all the money in the world, but a love that lasts for centuries") and they walked in to the main living area of the small flat. Everyone looked up when they came in, but no one really needed to say anything to know what happened.

"Bumble," Miri called out, and the elf popped into the room.

"What can Bumbles do for yous, Missus Miri and friends?" Bumbles asked, Curtsying.

"Can you bring us dinner please," Miri asked her, "We'd like to stay here for dinner and avoid the rest of the school" Miri asked her.

"Yes Missus Miri, Is being doings that now!" She bobbed her head excitedly, and popped out.

She popped back in after about five minutes, with dinner for them. With a chorus of "Thanks Bumble"'s, she popped back out and everyone began eating. They ate in relative silence, with only the occasional conversation.

"We should play a game." Katie said out of the blue, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, what type of game?" Daphne asked.

"Well, there's would you rather, I've never, and-"

"What's 'I never'?" Asked Blaise, curiously.

"Well, everyone has a jug of butterbeer, and someone will say 'I never got a tattoo' or something like that, and if you have, you have to drink some butterbeer, and then you'd show us your tattoos." Fred explained to the group.

"Let's play, then," Miri spoke up, "Bumble!"

"Yes Missus Miri?"

"Can you get us some butterbeer please?"

"Sure thing Missus Miri!"

Bumble came back with 7 jugs of butterbeer, and they sat in a circle. Miri drew a truth circle, so they'd have to tell the truth. They decided to have Fred go first.

"Well... going with my explanation, I have never got a tattoo."

Katie, Miri, and Daphne all drank.

"Alright Katie, you first," Fred winked.

"Well I have one on my hip," She began, "It says 'Those who love us never truly leave us'."

Daphne sighed. "Well, I have four birds on my rib cage. I snuck out one night this summer and got it, mad at my step mother ("Suprise suprise" Blaise coughed)" she lifted up her shirt and showed everyone.

Miri blushed. She had gotten her tattoos while in the time chamber with her goblin friends and tutors.

"Well uh, I have quite a few," her blush darkened. "I got all of them but one while in the time chamber with the goblins. I have one on my ankle, it's the japanese symbol for hope," She lifted up the leg of her pants to show them, "I have a snake encircling my upper arm," she tapped her wand on her upper arm after taking off her jumper, to show a magnificent snake encircling her arm, "and on my hip I have the letters L and J looped together, for my parents." She showed them the last one.

"Alright, who's next?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione how about you," Fred waggled his eyebrows.

"Alright uh, I've never snogged anyone in a broom cupboard."

Fred, Katie, Blaise, George, and Miri drank from their jugs.

"Well obviously it was George and I," Miri said, smirking when a slight flush appeared on George's cheeks.

"And I had the other Weasley twin," Katie said after, smirking as well.

Blaise mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"...Ginny Weasley." Blaise, even though a dark skin tone, you could see a slight pink on his cheeks and ears.

"YOU-"

"DID WHAT-"

"WITH OUR-"

"LITTLE SISTER?!" George and Fred said in raised voices.

"Well she's the one who dragged me in there..."

Miri bursted out laughing. She pulled on George's shirt and kissed him, still laughing.

"She's only 12..." Fred mumbled, shaking his head.

"Well moving on, Miri why don't you go?" Hermione asked.

They continued to play, learning things about themselves, before deciding to go to sleep. George and Miri went to the room on the right (George helped keep her nightmares at bay) Katie, Daphne, and Hermione went to the middle room, Fred and Blaise went to the room on the left. They'd deal with tomorrow's drama tomorrow.

**This was really fun to right! I've kind of made my own Harry Potter character personalities, and I'll write a full huge story later. But I'll also use them to make some random drabbles. **

**Question: Should I post something that explains the personalities/backgrounds of JK Rowling's characters that will be main characters in my soon to become real large story? Because with the drabbles people may be confused. lol.**

**Thanks!**

**-Bri**


End file.
